Wiggle Time! (1998 video)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Wiggle Time! (1998 video). Transcript (The video starts with the Wiggles logo in the black background and the alarm clocking ticking sound is heard and the background fade transitions to the alarm clock and it zooms out and then the alarm bells ring and the title "Wiggle Time" comes up with red, yellow, blue and purple. And a scene transitions to Jeff who is asleep and Murray, Greg and Anthony arrived.) Greg: Hello, everybody, we're the Wiggles. I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Greg: And this is our friend, Jeff. Jeff's always falling asleep. Well, I guess we'd better wake him up. So when I count to 3, let's all say, "Wake up, Jeff!" And hopefully that will wake him up. Are you ready? (with Murray and Anthony.) 1, 2, 3. WAKE UP, JEFF! (Jeff wakes up & blubbering.) Anthony: Jeff, are you awake now? Jeff: I'm awake now, Anthony. Anthony: Well, that's great. Thanks for waking Jeff up. Because, Jeff, we need you. Jeff: You do? Anthony: Because right now, it's time to (wiggling his fingers with the others.) Wiggle. Let's all Wiggle, everybody. (It translates to a bouncing ball at the title of the Song: Get Ready To Wiggle appears on the screen.) Greg: (singing) Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) We've been ready for so long! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) When you wiggle, you can't go wrong! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggling will make you big and strong! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) C'mon, wiggle to this song, Wiggle to this song! Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your fingers high in the sky! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) C'mon, wiggle all ten toes! Wiggle all ten toes! Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. We can wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle at home without a care! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle on your own or with teddy bear! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), wiggle along with me, that's right, wiggle along with me! Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Whoo! (It translates to a bouncing ball at the title of the Song: Here Comes a Bear appears on the screen.) Greg: Here's a song about four animals. It's a song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake and a wombat. At the end of the song, let's all give a really big growl like a scary bear. Greg: (singing) Here comes a bear Wiggles: Stomping, stomping Greg: (singing) A very scary bear Wiggles: Stomping, stomping Greg: (singing) Paws up in the air Wiggles: Stomping, stomping Greg: (singing) Stomping everywhere Murray: (singing) Kangaroo jumps Wiggles: Boing, boing Murray: (singing) He jumps so high Wiggles: Boing, boing Murray: (singing) He almost touches the sky Wiggles: Boing, boing Murray: (singing) The kangaroo jumps so high Greg: (singing) Here comes a snake Wiggles: Ssss, ssss Greg: (singing) Slithering along Wiggles: Ssss, ssss Greg: (singing) His body's very long Wiggles: Ssss, ssss Greg: (singing) Slippery snake slithers along Anthony: (singing) Wombat crawls Wiggles: Crawling, crawling Anthony: (singing) Nose to the ground Wiggles: Crawling, crawling Anthony: (singing) He's making lots of sound Wiggles: Crawling, crawling Anthony: (singing) Crawling everywhere Greg: (singing) Here comes a bear Wiggles: Stomping, stomping Greg: (singing) A very scary bear Wiggles: Stomping, stomping Greg: (singing) Paws up in the air Wiggles: Stomping, stomping Greg: (singing) Stomping everywhere Wiggles: (They were all growling like a bear.) (It translates to a bouncing ball at the title of the Song: Captain Feathersword appears on the screen.) Greg: It's a very special time now, everyone. Right now... (Captain tickled him.) Ooh! What the... What was that?! Jeff: (Captain tickled him.) What was that? Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Murray: (Captain tickled him.) Oh! Something tickled me! Captain Feathersword: (He laughs, while tickled Anthony.) Anthony: (He laughs & blubbers with his finger.) Something tickled me too. Oh! It's Captain Feathersword, the friendly pirate. Let's all say, "Ahoy there,, Captain Feathersword." (with Greg, Jeff & Murray.) Ahoy there,, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties! Greg: Well, Captain, I'm glad you're here, because it's a very special... (He laughs, while Captain tickles him.) Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo-hoo! Greg: (to Captain.) Captain Feathersword? Captain Feathersword: Oh, yes, Greg? Greg: Did you tickle me just then? Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, Greg. No tickling, no. Greg: (to camera.) Did he tickle me? I thought so. Thank you, everybody. (to Captain.) Captain, please, no more tickling. Captain Feathersword: Okay. No more tickling, Greg. Greg: Thank you very much. (to camera.) Now, it's a very special time right now, everyone... (He laughs, while Captain tickles him.) Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo-hoo! Greg: (to Captain.) Captain Feathersword! Captain Feathersword: Oh, yes, Greg? Greg: Did you tickle me again? Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, Greg! No tickling, no. Greg: (to camera.) Did he tickle me? I thought so. Thank you again, everybody. (to Captain.) Captain, please, no more tickling. Captain Feathersword: No more tickling, Greg? Well, we should do a pirate dance, then. Wiggles: A pirate dance! Captain Feathersword: Hoo! Let's all do a pirate dance together! (Song: Captain Feathersword. A scene where the Wiggles are teaching Captain how to do a pirate dance.) Wiggles: (singing) Captain Feathersword he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: I will show you now. Fold your arms in front of you, argh. Start to hop, it's fun to do, me hearties. Climb the ropes, c'mon, let's try it. Now you're dancing like a pirate. Whoa-ho! Wiggles: (singing) Captain Feathersword he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: I will show you now. Fold your arms in front of you, me hearties. Bounce up and down, it's fun to do, argh. Climb the ropes, c'mon, let's try it, argh. Now you're dancing like a pirate. Oh! Wiggles: (singing) Captain Feathersword he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: Everybody bow. And give yourself a pirate clap, argh (They we're all clapping at the end. Until, it translates to a bouncing ball at the title of the Song: Uncle Noah's Ark appears on the screen.) (It translates to a bouncing ball at the title of the Song: LIVE FROM The Wiggles BIG SHOW! Filmed at Melbourne Sports and Entertainment Centre in November 7 or 8, 1997) (Scene fades to the song Wave to Wags) Greg: 'Let's all wave to Wags the Dog! ''(Scene fades to the Song: Wiggly Medley where the audience were cheering and chanting for more as Officer Beaples runs around on stage and then The Wiggles and Dorothy arrive on.) Weeeee, let's dance everybody (Spoken by Dorothy) Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? I love to (Spoken by Dorothy) Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Well, first you shake your hands, and you put them on your hips. (this is fun) You sway from side to side and let your backbone slip Fruit salad yummy yummy Fruit salad yummy yummy Fruit salad yummy yummy Yummy yummy yummy yummy Fruit salad How about some hot potatoes? (spoken by Anthony) Hot potato Hot potato (Hot potato Hot potato) Hot potato Hot potato (Hot potato Hot potato) Hot potato Hot potato (potato) potato (potato) potato potato potato Ooh wooh, wiggy wiggy wiggy, ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy gimme that gimmie that gimmie that food Wooh, wiggy wiggy wiggy, ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy gimmie that gimmie that gimmie that What do we do now, Greg? What can we do now? (spoken by Anthony) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? (oh hoh) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? (everybody's twisting) Well, we're gonna gonna go up and go down get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? What's next, Greg (spoken by Anthony) It's a Pirate party (ahoy there me hearties) (spoken by Feathersword) On the good ship Feathersword Ahoy there me hearties, it's my Pirate party Everybody welcome aboard It's a Pirate party (ahoy there me hearties) On the good ship Feathersword Ahoy there me hearties, it's my Pirate party (ooh hoh) Everybody welcome aboard Everybody clap Everybody sing (la la la la) Bow to your partner, then you turn around (yippie) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear bear's now asleep, shh shh shh bear's now asleep, shh shh shh Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack doodley-doo (Let's all quack together) Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack doodley-doo (Keep quacking) Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack doodley-doo (Quack a doodle) Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack doodley-doo (Keep quacking) Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack doodley-doo (The song ends and everyone takes a bow and the audience clapped and cheered but noticing that Jeff has fallen asleep.) '''Anthony:'' Wahoo! Look at Jeff! He's fallen asleep. Are you ready?' '(with Greg, Murray, Dorothy, Captain, Henry, Wags, Officer Beaples and dancers)'' '''1, 2, 3!'' (audience screaming) WAKE UP JEFF!!!!!!!!!! '(Jeff wakes up again) 'Greg: '''Thanks for waking Jeff up, everyone. And thanks for coming, hope you all had as great time at the show. ''(More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:1998 Category:Unfinished Transcripts